destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Days of a Past Dark Future
Days of a Past Dark Future is the seventeenth episode of Season 4 written by Sol and episode number 261 between both series Charmed and Destined. Summary 'WELCOME TO THE FUTURE --' In a special episode taking place solely in 2061, the new generation of witches must face the darkest Evil anyone's ever seen. After a tragic death in the Halliwell family, everyone is forced to look at the dangers around them - and try to fix it. Cousins Matt andJo join forces in an attempt to save the now divided world, while Jo also struggles to face the truth about her parents' involvement. With Matt and Jo on one side, and the menacing twins Peri and Patience - who are joined by a powerful Evil - on the other side, the fate of the world is only a time travel away... In the spellbinding episode of Destined, questions are answered, the pieces of the past and future fall into place and the truth is chilling. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Powers and Abilities * Telekinesis; Prue, Wyatt * Conjuration; Prue * Pyrokinesis; Michaela * Orbing; Melinda, Jo, Matt * Fireballs; Michaela * Crushing; Prue * Premonition; Prue * Shimmering; Pierce * Spell Casting; Jo * Molecular Immobilization; Wyatt * Dark Orbing; Peri * Dark Beaming; Prue, Patience * Energy Balls; Peri and Patience * Healing; Chris Spells and Rituals * To Go Back In Time (cast by Jo) (cast by Matt) Beings * Firestarter Artifacts * Book of Shadows * Cupid Ring ** Prue's Cupid Ring * Evil Magnification Tonic Locations * Paris / London / Rio de Janeiro / New York * San Francisco (2061) * Prescott Manor ** Dungeons ** Throne Room ** Dining Area ** Main Bedroom * Halliwell Manor * Mausoleum * Golden Gate Bridge * France ** Dark Tower Trivia * It will be revealed who is ruling the evil world from Jo's time; * The episode takes place only in the year 2061; * Demonic security guards are placed on the streets of San Francisco; * A group of Witch and human rebels were killed by demonic rulers for attempting to rebel. * Prue and Michaela are working together to get a magical stone from a witch; * Talitha begs Prue and Michaela not to resurrect the Terracotta Army; * Prue is the Queen of All Evil; * Michaela murders Melinda when she intervenes with her and Prue's mission to get the stone from Talitha. Talitha is also killed; * Jo witnesses Melinda's death and yells at Prue to leave her and Melinda alone. Matthew arrives and witnesses Melinda being dead; * Damon is being held prisoner by Pierce Leon, who is actually Damon's son; * Prue is taking the Evil Magnification Tonic from Ruby; * Michaela is the leader of the Firestarters; * Ruby states that due to Prue's Cupid genes she doesn't need a special cream to keep her young and beautiful, however, the cream does help her; * Prue's boyfriend, David, is introduced; * Chris is in a relationship with Ella Marie Davies, and is the father of Victoria Halliwell; * Pandora made a deal with "them" to stay in hiding in order to protect her family. Her family is her husband and her daughter; * Tamora hasn't see Sebastian in years because he is confined to The Upper Regions along with Paige; * Melissa died because she spoke the truth through journalism, Henry because he defended those in need, Piper of heartbreak, and Leo at the hands of a Darklighter; * Prue punishes Michaela for disobeying her by crushing her heart; * Wyatt is the new Source of All Evil; * Prue crushes the stone required to resurrect the Terracotta Army; * Eric and Charlotte are married, with Charlotte having turned Evil and Eric still lingering on the side of Good; * Prue and Wyatt have the Book of Shadows in Prescott Manor; * Prue deactivated all of the Cupid Rings herself, which is why no one could use it to go back in time; ** It is mentioned that Jo never got her ring; ** The only ring that still works is Prue's; * The flashforward that took place in All Halliwells Gathered Together is featured; * Bianca has died; * Phoenix is named Phoenix Brianna after Prue, and allegedly, Bianca's spirit appeared and gave Phoenix her middle name; * Posie, Pandora's daughter, arrives at the Manor; * Peri and Patience are revealed to be Wyatt and Prue's daughters, and Jo's sisters; * Prue and Wyatt get into a fight and use their powers on one another; * Ruby is the great Evil in the future and handed over the reins of Prescott Group to Wyatt. According to Prue, she is the one who erased everyone's memories and now makes it seem as if she is just an advisor. She is also the one who turned Wyatt and Prue Evil; * Prue will die if she tells anyone about Ruby. After she tells Matt, she returns to Wyatt and dies in his arms; * Victoria realizes that if Matt goes back in time her very existence could be erased, and Peyton states that all of them could be erased; * Everyone gives Matthew something to tell their family members in the past. Phoenix wants to tell her mom that she loves her, Posie wants her mom not to hide, Peyton wants her Dad to know that she can't wait to see him again, and Damon wants Melinda to know that he loves her; * Matt and David travel back in time to tell Jo and the Halliwell's the truth about Ruby being the real enemy; * Wyatt sends Peri and Patience back in time to collect Jo and warn Ruby; * Ruby has somehow defeated Blanche and has her captive in a tower in France that only she can access; * Ruby visits Blanche and tells her that she is attracted to Wyatt and wants to be his Queen and rule by his side; * Blanche tells Ruby that love is the answer and the key to changing everything, and that there is hope now; Music * ‘Through The Rain’ by Mariah Carey Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 4